


Are You My Mother?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Absent Parents, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith needs to find out if Krolia really is mom. He has a good way of doing it this time.Oneshot/drabble





	Are You My Mother?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379479) by incaseyouart. 



There was one way for Keith to find out who this lady is. His arms were crossed, eyes narrowed. Apparently she said she was his mom but whatever. He had his ways of figuring stuff out... 

"If you really are my mom, then..." Keith said slowly. "When I say Vol, you say tron."

Krolia made a face. "But why do you need a chant?? Why can't you just say Voltron?"

"Right? Thank you!" 

"I don't get it." 

But Keith was glad someone finally did. 


End file.
